


Nail Polish

by its_dark_girl



Series: Haikyuu fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Nail Polish, miya atsumu - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Sakusa is a peculiar boy.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174259
Kudos: 11





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Sakuatsu and f-slur tw near the end.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a peculiar boy. He was a major germaphobe and hated contact of any kind. And he could be seen wearing nail polish anywhere.

It all started when he was 5, and his older cousin Misuki and some family was visiting. Misuki had brought over some of her nail polish collection. Sakusa was curious, and had asked the 11 year-old about it. She had explained its purpose and had then asked if he wanted to try it. He readily agreed.

He vividly remembers the experience. The colour he chose. How each stroke felt cold and wet. How he waited patiently for it to dry. The colour? A light pink. When it dried, he'd eagerly rushed to show all the adults present. He remembered how his uncle laughed and said he'd be on the cover of Vogue before he knew it.

Ever since then, it had been tradition for Misuki and Sakusa to do each other's nails when either was visiting. He was always amazed by Misuki's ever-growing nail polish collection. It ranged from blue to yellow to pink and every colour in-between.

And his favourite colour? A shade of salmon pink. To him, the colour always seemed warm, homey and welcoming. And it complimented his yellow Itachiyama club activities sweater.

Komori would tease him for it. He did until Misuki roped him in too. Komori, too, was also astounded by her massive collection. And his favourite nail polish shade was a sky blue. Misuki had said how the colour had complimented all of Komori's natural features. His hair, eye colour, and skin tone. Sakusa didn't disagree.

One time, Misuki was wearing fake nails. Fake nails. Sakusa could only imagine all the germs under them. He felt shivers going down his spine just thinking about it. Then Komori had teased about getting some fake nails. Sakusa had almost slapped him.

Sometimes, both would get mocked for their nail polish habits. To be honest, neither saw what was wrong for men to wear nail polish. 'Gay' was also, for some reason, used as an insult too.

And sometimes Sakusa would get called f** for it.

If Sakusa were wearing medical gloves, he would spike their ass onto the moon. Or he could send his loud blonde boyfriend after them.

And he always enjoyed Atsumu's flustered face at him wearing nail polish.


End file.
